


"A Distant Happy Future"

by usethehorserey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, but I also managed to make it slightly angsty with the feels, fluffff, jj give me a reylo baby please I didn't care too much before but now writing it I NEED IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usethehorserey/pseuds/usethehorserey
Summary: This little one shot was a prompt fill from Tumblr-"In a distant happy future, Rey overhears Kylo telling the story of their Force Bond to their curious child. She stays hidden as he recounts all the events of tlj including her rejection and the showdown on Crait. She has never heard the story from his point of view before."I strayed from the prompt only slightly, but I hope enjoy this as much as I loved writing it.





	"A Distant Happy Future"

_In a room of an embassy on the planet Baros, Rey, a Grey Jedi on a Mission for the New Order Ambassador, lies awake in the early hours of the morning._

\----------------------------------------------------------

It was no use. She groaned, exhausted. Sleeping was a pointless endeavor now, as every night of this journey had proven.

She huffed again as she rolled out of the mockingly large bed, stumbling towards the clothes she left on the sleek dresser. After sliding on her grey clad robes, she then took to perfecting the braided bun; a style she had learned was an Alderaanian style worn by princesses at one time. It was the only formal style of hair she knew, and it had been her style over this entire mission.

Stepping out of the bedroom and into the rest of her suite, she glimpsed the first light seeping through wide windows to the east.

The sun had not yet rose above the sand swept horizon, yet light began brushing the edges of the dunes; the air that crept through the window was still crisp from a night of moonlight and wind. If she hadn’t already spent too much time staring at desert sunrises, she might have thought it beautiful.

Her chest caved in, feeling the weight of this last leg of the journey begin to hit her.

She had liked being on this ambassador’s mission just fine, in fact, helping two once opposing sides come to an agreement—it seemed like the natural place for her to be, especially considering what happened those years ago with the Resistance and The First Order. But, she was thankful this venture was finally coming to an end.

It had been too long now, too long to be galaxies away from them.

She had tried to not let these feelings boil out, to be strong throughout the entirety of this journey. But she was tired of holding back tears.

She sank into a chair, her head falling into her palms. It was now _months_ without seeing them—and she wasn’t sure she could go another moment. She had spent 15 years on a desert alone-but now, she felt as if she was the one forcing someone to wait on her.

Then she felt it. The trembling in the energy field around her-her heart jolted forward, as she scurried to her feet-

Then she heard them.

“Daddy?” A small voice came from the tremor in the force–but Rey turned her head sharply all around the room-not seeing the little girl it belonged to.

“Yes, sweetheart?” A deep, quiet voice answered, echoing from the hallway from her bedchamber.

She started to barge to the other room–but halted in the hall, unsure if she was really hearing this–

But there they were.

Ben had little Padme snuggled up against him, one arm wrapped around her, while a book was resting right beside him. Rey smiled, but froze in place, perhaps still worried this was just a sleep deprived illusion.

“Could you tell me the story of you and momma?” her warm brown eyes-his eyes-glanced up at her father pleadingly.

“Hm. It’s a long story, and _you_ should be getting to bed.”

Padme huffed. “You ALWAYS say that. Well I’m not tired.”

Ben raised his brows at her, but a smile escaped him.

Rey almost laughed, he had been dreading to tell their daughter of how they met, of when he had still been Kylo Ren. Even Rey didn’t particularly know how they were going to tell her everything, but, she was starting to get too old to avoid it anymore.

“Please?” She desperately, yet quietly begged.

“Well, I suppose we can stay up a little longer.” He gave in, powerless against her.

She half jumped up, her deep auburn hair bouncing as she scrunched her arms together in excitement. She then sat crisscrossed on the bed, all attention on him. Ben chuckled, but sighed as he rubbed his chin.

“When I first saw your mother, I didn’t truly see her-and she didn’t truly see me.” 

Padme quirked her head slightly.

“I was wearing a mask.” He shrugged, but Padme just arched a brow. “But I also wasn’t the person I am today.” Ben paused, furrowing his brow slightly.

Rey leaned against the hallway wall, finding herself thinking of that day in the forest of Takodana.

“Well,” he continued, “we didn’t get off to a good start. Mostly because in the beginning, we were on two different sides of a war. And, I made some mistakes, and ended up only making it all worse—hurting her, and hurting others.” He swallowed, looking away.

Padme frowned, “Well, then how did she end up liking _you_ then?”

Rey had to stop herself from laughing, it was an unlikely turn of events, that’s for sure.

“I still don’t know that answer,” he raised his brows and grinned back at their daughter, “But, what started to change things, is when the Force decided to make a bond between us.”

“Oh! How we can sometimes see each other, even when we aren’t there?”

Rey almost called out to them, wanting to lift Padme in her arms once more-but, she also just wanted to listen, and watch them together—as if she were actually just in the other room, not galaxies away.

He nodded. “Yes, strangely it works with you too, but I guess that’s because you’re ours”-he grinned, reaching over to tussle her hair, a small giggle esacping her.

“But even then, the beginning of the bond was rough.” He continued on. Rey nodded, remembering. She had tried to shoot him, after all. “We were still on two sides of a war, but I didn’t want us to be. Not even then. When I saw her that first time through the bond,” he paused, his lips squirming slightly, “I think that’s when I knew that whatever I had sensed in her before, that connection, it _meant_ something. But she didn’t see it that way, at least not at first. She didn’t want anything to do with the bond, or me.”

“So, when did momma actually want to see you?” She shifted on the bed, clearly not impressed with their love story so far.

Ben sighed, his eyes shifting as he prepared to continue. “Well, your mother was training with my uncle Luke, and at that time, uncle Luke had done something that I couldn’t forgive him for. Something I needed her to know, I needed her to understand why I had left him to join with the other side of the war. So I did, and she didn’t believe me—not at first.”

“What did Luke do?” Padme asked quietly. Rey frowned, wondering how Ben could possibly tell her his own uncle tried to murder him.

Ben looked deep into his daughter’s eyes before he answered.

“Luke made a mistake, one I couldn’t forgive him for, for the longest time.” He spoke quietly, “But at some point, it doesn’t matter what the mistakes were, as long as we can move forward and let the past go. But I was unable to do that at that time.” He sighed, “But neither was your mother, about her own past she was hiding from.”

“Your mother had a rough childhood. Her parents…” He paused, grinding his teeth, “Her parents weren’t around, and she had to take care of herself, even when she was just your age.”

Padme’s brows turned upward slightly, her mouth slowly opening. Rey crossed her arms over her chest, debating if she should step in from the hallway, but Ben continued.

“When the force connected us yet again, she was practically sending tremors through the force field all around us. She had thought she could find answers on that island, with Luke perhaps, but she didn’t. So she told me of all the pain she was feeling, more with her energy than just her words.” He paused, continued in almost a whisper. “But I couldn’t take seeing her that way.”

“I needed her to know I was there, that I understood, and…” the corner of his lip twitched slightly, “She must have felt the same too. She reached out to me, and, despite being across the stars, we were able to touch hands.”

Padme opened her mouth widely, but he continued.

“That’s not all. When we touched, she saw a vision. A vision of my future, and I saw the truth about her past. And, that’s when I realized. I realized I loved her, that I would do anything to have her stand with me.”

“Wow,” Padme leaned back into the bed. But then quickly jumped back up—“So is that when you started dating?”

He chuckled. “No, but it is when she decided to leave Luke and fly to me-a dangerous decision on her part, considering I was still with the First Order.”

“But, you were going to leave that for her now, right? She was going to go get you, wasn’t she?”

Rey smirked, and, unable to stand back any longer—decided to step forward out of the shadows.

“Well that was certainly _my_ thought process, sweetheart.” She grinned widely at their two startled faces, Padme’s quickly fading from shock to pure joy.

“Momma!” She hurled off the bed, and Rey laughed as she caught her in her arms, squeezing her tightly, and burying her face to touch their noses together. Not more than a second later, she felt Ben’s arms wrap around both of them, and they silently all held each other, just the sound of some sniffles escaping their little sanctuary.

Rey looked up to meet his eyes, immediately feeling both their energies pulse in the force.

“You’re…not actually here, are you Momma?” Padme let go slightly, leaning her head back to look up at her, her smile starting to fade.

Rey reached out to brush back a lock of hair from her little face,

“I’ll be home soon. I promise.” Padme fell back into her arms again, and Rey rested her chin on top of her head, her eyes wandering back to Ben’s.

To think of all the time they spent fighting off this, this connection between them, and how it all changed that stormy night on Ach-To. The moment they touched hands was the moment she knew too, that she would do anything to fight for this future.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I needed a reylo baby until I wrote about a reylo baby. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Yes, I decided to name her Padme, because Padme deserved better.
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @usethehorseluke if you want to stay in better contact! <3


End file.
